Estudiar nunca se escuchó mejor
by StarlightBlue26
Summary: - Piénsalo y mañana me dices, porque créeme me gustaría trabajar contigo Hermione – Lo último lo dice con voz seductora, toma sus cosas y voltea a verme con su sonrisa ladina y me guiña un ojo. AU-D&H- OOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling. Yo solo sueño con tener a Draco Malfoy para mí. **_

* * *

Demonios, llegaba tarde. Esperaba que su profesor la dejará entrar no podía seguir acumulando inasistencias. Quien lo iba a creer de ella, aunque no fuera la más lista ni la más aplicada, sabía defenderse, y eso de faltar a clase no le gustaba. Pero era la culpa de él, por quien se mantenía despierta, pensándolo noche tras noche.

Llegó corriendo a su clase de Publicidad, porque si aunque odiará estar enterada de lo que pasa en el mundo, había escogido una carrera donde tenía que estarlo. Irónico pero le gustaba.

Rogando y prometiéndose a sí misma no volver a desvelarse y llegar tarde, se armó de valor para tocar la puerta de su salón.

- Disculpe profesor, ¿Puedo entrar a clase?

El maestro con su semblante serio se ve interrumpido y deja de explicar.

- Solo si usted está decidida a quedarse y poner atención en clase y que no se vuelva a repetir Señorita Granger – Dice con una ceja alzada y su habitual tono sabelotodo.

- Se lo prometo profesor. – Exclamó con tono arrepentido.

- Adelante entonces, y siéntense, hoy trabajaremos en equipo para hacer una campaña para un producto.

Sentí un gran alivio cuando me dijo que dejaría pasar y me prometí a mí misma no volver a llegar tarde, mismo alivio que se esfumo cuando vi con quien me tocaba hacer el trabajo, si adivinaron él. ¿Por qué Merlín? Lo digo como si no lo quisiera, no es lo que no lo quiera es que me distrae y a su lado me siento tan pequeña.

-Señorita Granger tome asiento por favor.

-Sí, lo siento. – Exclamó con rapidez al darme cuenta que me quede como una tonta parada.

Tomo asiento a su lado y simplemente lo saludo con un asentamiento de cabeza.

- Hola Granger – Me saluda él con una sonrisa de medio lado ¡Las que me gustan!

Bueno en realidad todo me gusta de él, primero que nada su porte de chico malo con un toque de misterio pero a la vez tan elegante y sencillo, sus ojos Merlín que ojos, tan cálidos y enigmáticos, su sonrisa ladina, ya Hermione deja de babear y concéntrate.

Que pensaran de mí que estoy loca por un chico a quien le da miedo dirigirle un simple hola, lo sé soy patética pero así soy yo, pero hoy decido hacer un pequeño cambio en actitud, ya tengo la oportunidad solo queda aprovecharla.

- ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer Malfoy?- Preguntó en tono profesional pero a la vez amigable, porque una cosa es que me guste y otra que deje mis estudios.

- Tenemos que armar una campaña publicitaria de un producto poco conocido y hacer una prueba de mercado aquí mismo para que tal funciona, Snape dijo que teníamos dos semanas para armar la campaña y traer reportes.

- Entonces, ¿Trabajamos juntos o cada quien por su lado?- Cada quien por su lado, ¡No! ¡Juntos! ¡No! Por Morgana me volveré loca.

- ¿Tan mal te caigo para quererlo hacerlo separada Hermione?- Dice con ligera timidez pero su sonrisa maliciosa lo delata.

- No Mal… Draco, solo que nos podríamos dividir el trabajo y luego juntarnos y ver los detalles- Ves cada día me vuelvo más loca, desperdiciar una preciosa oportunidad, solo yo.

En ese momento el Profesor Snape da por finalizada la clase y nos deja salir del aula. Y yo solo puedo darme de topes en la cabeza imaginariamente por no tener más tiempo a solas con él por mi asombrosa idea de trabajar solos. ¡Bravo Granger!

- Piénsalo y mañana me dices, porque créeme me gustaría trabajar contigo Hermione – Lo último lo dice con voz seductora, toma sus cosas y voltea a verme con su sonrisa ladina y me guiña un ojo.

¿Y qué hago yo? Lo miró marcharse solo con una expresión de sorpresa en mi cara. Creo que es tiempo de sacar a pasear a la Hermione decidida y su vena seductora, porque al parecer mi querido rubio de ojos plata no me es tan indiferente.

Con ese pensamiento dejo el aula con una sonrisa en mi boca pensando en lo que podría pasar.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado es mi primera vez escribiendo.

Por fin me he animado, no es la mejor historia que se pudo a ver ocurrido pero es la primera vez que decido expresarme y plasmarlo.

Gracias por leer. Un review para saber que les pareció y seguir animando a escribir. Besos.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling. Yo solo sueño con tener a Draco Malfoy para mí.**_

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana desde el día en que Snape nos dejó el trabajo, no podía estar más asombrada y entusiasmada con la idea de trabajar con Draco Malfoy, porque a pesar de su apariencia de chico malo y niño rico, lo sé extraña combinación, había un hombre totalmente diferente. Digo hombre porque vamos, ya no somos adolescentes, tenemos 20 años y sabemos lo que queremos de la vida. Casi siempre, no es mi caso. ¡Draco Malfoy era toda una personalidad! No sé si sea bueno para mí, ya que me gusta más.

Soy un jodido cliché. Tenía una fachada de tipo duro, pero al estar con él más de dos horas por día aprendes a ver cosas que a simple vista no se ven, como que es un payaso de primera.

Flashback

Estábamos en la biblioteca trabajando en el diseño de la campaña y de pronto me llama.

- Hermione… Hermione… - Me dice en susurros

Levanto mi mirada de la computadora y lo veo haciendo caras ¡Malfoy haciendo bizcos! Imagínense a este sexy rubio con los ojos mirando hacia su nariz y la boca como pez ¡Que alguien me sujete, me lo como! No puedo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada, a lo lejos se escucha un ¡Shhh! De la Sra. Pince, la bibliotecaria.

- Compórtate Malfoy – Le digo en tono de burla con una sonrisilla en la boca

- De que te quejas Granger, solo te doy pretexto para que veas mi hermosa cara – Expresa jocoso y un brillo en esos ojos plata que son mi perdición.

Solo atino a rodar los ojos y seguir con el trabajo, poniendo mi mayor concentración en el, pero sin evitar desviar mi mirada hacia el rubio platino que tengo frente a mí.

Fin del flashback

- Estoy loca por él – Suspiró, mi amiga Ginny me ve con una ceja alzada y gesto de burla en su pecosa cara

- Hermione cariño, tu siempre has estado loca – Dice soltando una risita tonta

No puedo evitar verla con los ojos entornados y bufar

- Gracias amiga, tu siempre tan sincera. Sé que estoy loca, pero ahora una gran parte de mi preciosa locura es por él, Draco Sexy Malfoy – Digo suspirando dramáticamente y poner ambas manos en mi pecho y mirarla con cara de el gato con botas.

No pudimos aguantar las carcajadas, paramos de reír hasta que nos dolió el estómago y caímos de la cama, ¿Dije paramos? La caída intensifico nuestra risa, hasta que nos dimos cuenta que llorábamos como Magdalenas.

- En serio Herm, ¿Qué piensas hacer con Malfoy? – Dice mi pelirroja amiga tratando de quitar el rastro de sus lágrimas

Sinceramente yo tampoco lo sabía, hasta que mi genial mente se despolvo y vi un rayito de luz entre tanta telaraña.

- Conozco esa mirada y esa sonrisa, dime que estás pensando Granger ¡YA!

Salgo de mi letargo pegando un fuerte bote en la cama.

-¡Ginevra! No me asustes así, sabes que mi corazón es frágil y ahora tiene dueño, así que cuidado con el- Exclamó con voz dramática y cursi. Creo que últimamente me va eso de la actuación y el drama. Aquí voy otra vez distrayéndome.

-¿En que estaba? Oh sí mi huroncito – Vaya chica cursi en la que me estoy convirtiendo - ¡Deja de reírte Ginny!

-Es que eres tan cursi y tan graciosa – No para de reírse la que se dice mi amiga

- Si no te callas le diré a Harry que su hermosa y encantadora novia se ha estado escondiendo de él – Como si la pudiera traicionar, pero su expresión es épica

- ¡No! Está bien, calladita me veo más hermosa – Hace un gesto con la mano en su boca parecido a un cierre con candado cerrándolo con llave y arrojándola, sabrá Merlín donde.

- Se dice bonita, pero en fin.

- Y sabes que no me escondo de él por gusto, solo quiero darle un regalo de aniversario perfecto – Lo dice tan entusiasmada que me hace recordar mi "Gran plan"

- Ya lo sé, ahora si a lo que nos truje Chencha* – Digo seriamente, que al decir esa frasecita le quita seriedad al asunto, pero así soy yo.

-Como no quieres que ría con tus frases, ¡Ilumíname oh gran señora!- Creo que ambas deberíamos dejar nuestras respectivas carreras e irnos a actuar al teatro, tanto talento desperdiciado.

-Mucha risa, aunque creo que seguirás riéndote- Hago una mueca, si más le cuento mi plan – Es algo raro, extraño, no sé. Conquistaré a Malfoy – Digo con tanta decisión que me sorprendo yo misma – Pensaba en algo como, conquistarlo si él fuera la damisela y yo el caballero – Ya está lo dije, piensen lo que quieran pero me gusta mi plan.

- Lo digo y lo volvería a decir sin equivocarme cada días estás más loca Hermione Jane Granger, y pienso que es una magnífica idea, de hecho por que no se me ocurrió a mí- Suspira frustrada mi mejor amiga.

- Ya me tocaba a mí ser la de las ideas – Digo con encogiéndome de hombros

- Cierto, ¿Qué piensas hacer primero? Muero por ver la cara de Malfoy, creo que grabaré cada acercamiento entre ustedes a partir de que lleves a cabo tu plan – No puede ocurrir nada bueno con esto, pero que va ¡Yo también quiero inmortalizar sus expresiones!

- Ok, pero debes ayudarme. Con que empiezo, que hago… - Hasta aquí llegaron mis buenas ideas. Tic tac, tic tac. Creo que tomaré un descanso de esto. – Vamos a comer algo, esto del plan "Conquistar al Sexy rubio chico malo" me dio hambre, y piensa en otro nombre para el plan está muy – Hago un gesto con la mano para vomitar.

- Exagerada – Rueda los ojos y se levanta de la cama hacia la puerta – Pensé que habías dicho que tenías hambre ¿No? Levanta tu trasero y vamos a ver que comemos – Y yo como buena entendedora me levanto de un tirón de la cama.

Cuando estábamos comiendo pizza en un establecimiento enfrente de nuestro departamiento, pienso en el primer paso de mi plan.

-Creo que la primera fase será mandarle notitas de amor a mi rubio- Suspiró y muevo exageradamente mis pestañas. – La segunda parte será mandarle un ramo de flores con una dedicatoria o algo así – Falta pulirlo, lo sé.

-Lo primero se me hace bien, cursi pero me gusta – Dice Ginny con una sonrisa en su boca – Puedes mandarle una cada día y ver cómo reacciona. – Asiento pensando que es buena idea - Que te parece si vamos al cine a ver una película de terror, tanta cursilería me tiene al borde del colapso.

-Muy graciosa, yo cursi, pero si tú querida con el regalo de aniversario, pobre Harry se le subirán todos los colores a la cara, esperemos y no pase nada más

-Lo sé, estoy muy emocionada cumplimos dos años ¡Dos! Será una noche inolvidable –Me guiña un ojo con una gran sonrisa en su cara, se parece al gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

Platicando trivialidades nos dirigimos al cine para ver una película nueva de terror, al parecer estaba muy buena.

Al regresar de la película, que por cierto era un asco, me dirijo a mi escritorio que se encuentra en una esquina de mi habitación, tomo una hoja en blanco y escribo lo que podría decirle a mi sexy rubio.

Después de matar como 20 árboles por todos los papeles arrugados que avente al cesto de la basura, cabe decir que la mayoría cayeron dentro, escribí la frase perfecta, al menos eso creo.

Fui al baño a lavarme los dientes, ponerme mi pijama y por fin irme a dormir. Me metí a la cama dándome ánimos para mañana, poco a poco fui cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

¡Hola! Decidí continuar la historia, espero que la inspiración siga en mí.

*La frase de: A lo que te truje chencha. Es como ponerse manos a la obra.

Espero que les haya gustado esté capítulo, espero ir mejorando y que les divierta.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, favs y follows. Se los agradezco mucho

Serena_Princesita_Hale, Connie1, SALESIA, gagicata, Brianda Cullen, adrmil, Konnan, Toki2323.

A mi amiga Anahí que también me apoyo. Besos:*

¿Review?


	3. Adelanto capítulo 3

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Yo solo sueño con tener a Draco Malfoy para mí. Y la trama es mía._**

**Primero que nada una enorme disculpa, me ha pasado de todo estos dos meses, me he enfermado, en el trabajo tuve que estar más tiempo y también los trabajos de la universidad. Había pensando en dejar la historia pero no puedo, es mi bebé. Aunque solamente les traiga un adelanto espero poder actualizar este fin de semana y ponerme las pilas para seguirla y no defraudarlos :D Sin más los dejo con el adelanto.**

* * *

Al entrar al campus visualicé a Luna corriendo en círculos detrás de ¿Nada? Da igual.

- ¡Luna! – Le grité para ver si dejaba de perseguir lo que fuese lo que estaba persiguiendo, y así lo hizo. Vino corriendo hacía donde yo estaba.

- Hola Hermione, ¿cómo estás? – Me dice con una sonrisa y sin atisbo de cansancio. Me sorprende yo estuviera desmayada en el suelo.

- Bien gracias. La verdad es que te quiero pedir un grandísimo favor – Le digo un poco avergonzada, Ok demasiado. Vamos que no todos los días se le piden favores a la gente para conquistar a Draco Sexy Malfoy. – Este... Yo… Quería ver si le podrías entregar esto a Malfoy – Le tiendo el pedazo de papel doblado estratégicamente.

- ¿Draco Malfoy? – Pregunta inocente.

* * *

Si han llegado hasta aquí gracias por leer.

Acepto críticas, tomatazos, lo que quieran. Me hacen muy feliz con cada follow, fav y review que me dejan (:

Gracias, besos.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Yo solo sueño con tener a Draco Malfoy para mí. Y la trama es mía._**

**_¡Hola! Se que dije fin de semana pero no pude hacerlo el día de ayer, espero que sea de su agrado ya que lo hago con mucho cariño para é un poquito más en actualizar ya que tengo exámenes pero haré lo posible por estar aquí. Disfruten._**

* * *

Al día siguiente estaba algo nerviosa, en que me había metido. Con un largo suspiro decido levantarme de la cama y darme una ducha. Me cambio con algo sencillo, pantalón tubo, mis preciosas zapatillas Vans moradas, un suéter ligero gris con un gran corazón dorado, cabello suelto hay que aprovechar que hoy está manejable, maquillaje sencillo lo que más destaca es mis ojos delineados ¡Viva el delineador negro! Fui a levantar a Ginny que es más perezosa que yo, imagínense. Fui a la cocina a preparar un desayuno rápido para las dos. Tostadas, huevos y café.

-Buenos días, amanecimos amorosas hoy eh – Me dice con una ceja alzada al ver mi suéter.

-Algo para infundirme valor, ya sabes – Ruedo mis ojos, pensando si esto es buena idea. – Con quien le podré mandar la dichosa nota, había pensado que contigo pero no, eres muy bocazas – Levanto mis ojos para ver si se ofendió, pero solo veo un asentamiento con su cabeza, dándome la razón, vaya – Luego Harry, pero me cuestionará todo, y luego pensé en Luna ,ya sabes siempre tan soñadora no creo que se niegue, espero.

-Tienes razón, creo que Lovegood será la mejor candidata para hacer de cupido. ¿Ya tienes escrito lo que le mandarás hoy a Draco?

- Si – Sin agregar detalles nos levantamos para irnos a la facultad. Que día tan largo me espera, pero yo sola me meto en estos enredos, en el amor y en la guerra todo se vale me digo con sarcasmo.

-.-

Al entrar al campus visualicé a Luna corriendo en círculos detrás de ¿Nada? Da igual.

- ¡Luna! – Le grité para ver si dejaba de perseguir lo que fuese lo que estaba persiguiendo, y así lo hizo. Vino corriendo hacía donde yo estaba.

- Hola Hermione, ¿cómo estás? – Me dice con una sonrisa y sin atisbo de cansancio. Me sorprende yo estuviera desmayada en el suelo.

- Bien gracias. La verdad es que te quiero pedir un grandísimo favor – Le digo un poco avergonzada, Ok demasiado. Vamos que no todos los días se le piden favores a la gente para conquistar a Draco Sexy Malfoy. – Este... Yo… Quería ver si le podrías entregar esto a Malfoy – Le tiendo el pedazo de papel doblado estratégicamente.

- ¿Draco Malfoy? – Pregunta inocente.

- Ese mismo ¿Puedes? – Pregunto mordiéndome el labio inferior - ¡Oh! Y bajo ningún motivo le digas que lo mande yo, solo entrégaselo sin decir absolutamente nada de nada, por favor querida amiga ¿Si?- Pregunto con una cara que puede competir con la de ella.

- Por supuesto – Dice con una sonrisa – Pero supongo que tienes mucho por contarme ¿No es así? – Me dice con una mirada maliciosa pero con gesto inocente. Que te compré quien no te conoce Lovegood, que creían que Luna era toda angelical e inocente, lo es si, pero tiene su lado malévolo y cuando lo saca a flote da miedo.

- Si Luna, sabes que sí – Digo con voz cansada – Pero tu shhh… ninguna palabra a nadie – Le hago un gesto con el dedo sobre mis labios y le guiño un ojo. Alzo mi muñeca para checar la hora – Luna se me hace tarde para mi clase de economía, te veo después y recuerda ninguna palabra nadie. Y gracias, por eso te amo – Le tiro un beso en gesto de burla y me empiezo a alejar.

- Nada más por eso – La escucho decir – Por cierto ¡Yo también te amo Granger! – Grita en medio del campus provocando que una gran mayoría de alumnos volteen a vernos, solo ruedo los ojos y me voy más prisa hacia mi primera clase.

-.-

No pongo atención, no puedo. Solo veo al profesor que mueve la boca pero no pongo atención a lo que sale de ella, mi mente está en otro lado del campus, pensando en un rubio, demonios qué pensará después de que Luna le entregue la nota, pensará que soy yo u otra loca, porque si, sé que estoy loca. Dejo mis pensamientos de lado cuando siento un golpe en mis costillas.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Eso dolió – Me quejó viendo de mala manera a una Pansy que me mira con cara de reproche.

- Poner atención es lo que deberías de hacer, Lupin ya miro hacía con cara de a esto vengo a dar clase, así mirada al frente y oídos atentos Granger. – Me dice con voz autoritaria y con una ceja alzada.

- Gracias – Susurró bajito, prestando atención por primera vez desde que entre al salón.

Poco a poco se me olvida mi loco plan y me concentró en mis clases hasta que llega la hora del almuerzo. Me dirijo al comedor con Pansy, a ella la conocí en bar cuando estaba con Ginny, Harry Ron su hermano y el novio de éste, Seamus. ¿En que estaba? Ah sí, Pansy es una chica loca, mal hablada, y algo rara es una de mis mejores amigas, ella mide 1.70 aproximadamente de complexión delgada y cabello negro hasta los hombros con un corte asimétrico y le encanta vestir vintage, es algo que compartimos pero ella lo lleva mejor que yo.

- Un mes – Exclama con ilusión – Solo un mes y saldremos de vacaciones lejos de esta mierda para poder dormir sin tareas, ni maestros hijos de puta. – Dice con una sonrisa

- Con esa boquita besas a tu novio – Le digo con una ceja alzada y sonrisa de lado, siendo sarcástica ya la conozco no se corta la lengua para hablar.

- Y para otras cosas Granger – Me guiña un ojo y rompe en carcajadas

- No quiero saber créeme – Digo sacudiendo la cabeza tratando de quitarme las imágenes mentales que se empiezan a formar en mi cabeza – Vamos a buscar a Ginny y los chicos – Digo cambiando de tema.

-.-

Luna se encontraba caminando, más bien dando brinquitos hacia el comedor para encontrarse para poder cumplir con lo que Hermione le había encargado con tanto recelo y también para ver a su novio Theo el cual era amigo de Draco así que los dos estarían juntos. Iba entrado al comedor cuando vio la melena castaña de su novio y la rubia del enamorado de su amiga, así llego junto a ellos dando brinquitos.

- Hola Theo – Dice la rubia dándole un beso rápido en la mejilla – Hola Draco Malfoy – Dice volteándose hacia donde esta y regalándole una dulce sonrisa

- Hola Luna – Dice con cara de embobado Nott y Draco solamente la saluda con un asentamiento de cabeza – Siéntate cariño, ¿Ya comiste? –

- No, gracias rabanito. En realidad vengo a entregarle esto a Draco – A Draco se le olvida de que estaba por reírse poniéndole atención a la extraña novia de su amigo, mientras ella saca un papel de la bolsa de su pantalón

- Te lo manda una admiradora, me dijo que lo abrieras cuando estuvieras solo – Le guiña un ojo en seña de complicidad

- ¿A mí? ¿Quién es? – El rubio tiene una expresión de confusión y extrañeza preguntándole a Luna

- Se dice el pecado no el pecador – Dice con una gran sonrisa – Rabanito me voy, iré a buscar a Hermione y Ginny para almorzar te veo en la tarde – Se despide con rápido beso en los labios de su novio y así como llegó se fue dando saltitos.

- Tu novia es rara Theo – Dice el rubio con las cejas alzadas.

- Lo sé, pero es por eso que la amo – Dice con una sonrisa de enamorado – Y que no lo vas abrir – Termina cambiando de tema con moviendo las cejas exageradamente

- No ya escuchaste a tu novia, tengo que estar solo – Le da una sonrisa ladina

- Ok ok, después me dices quien es Don Juan – Suelta con una carcajada

- Si ya lo sabes – Exclama rodando los ojos – Hey ¿Mañana tienes planes? – Dice Draco cambiando de tema y olvidándose de la nota.

Luna al no encontrar a sus amigas por ningún lado le manda un mensaje de texto a Hermione:

_Herms, ya se hizo la machaca. Muero de curiosidad ¡Tengo_

_ Que saber que te traes entre manos!_

_ Atte. Sexy Lovegood_

-.-

Hermione se encontraba con Pansy y Ginny en el patio del campus sentadas bajo un gran árbol comiendo su almuerzo, no paraba de voltear a todos lados en busca de Luna, necesitaba saber que había pasado con la nota.

- ¿Qué tienes Herms haz estado toda la mañana rara? Ya sé eres rara desde que te conocí pero parece que estás ocultando algo – Dice la pelinegra con cara de sospecha entrecerrando los ojos

- ¿Yo? Nada solo estaba buscando a Luna, ya sabes con eso de que se la pasa con Theo, la extraño – Dice la castaña poniendo un puchero

- Tienes razón esos dos no dejan de derramar miel – Dice con cara de asco

- Cállate, tú te la pasas besuqueándote con Neville en cada oportunidad que tienes – Dice soltando una risita

- Como no lo voy a querer besar con esos tatuajes y el pelo y …. – Se queda con cara de boba

Mientras Ginnny y Hermione no pueden aguantar sus risas haciendo que unos cuantos alumnos se les queden viendo. Hermione para de reír sintiendo como su móvil vibra dentro de sus pantalones y lo saca y ve que es un mensaje de Luna haciendo que su corazón lata más deprisa

_ Herms, ya se hizo la machaca. Muero de curiosidad ¡Tengo_

_ Que saber que te traes entre manos!_

_ Atte. Sexy Lovegood_

Cuando lo ve no puede evitar sacarle una sonrisa Luna y sus ocurrencias, ahora solo faltaba esperar como reaccionaba Draco con la nota, esperaba sonsacarle algo cuando se vieran para continuar el trabajo de Snape. Le contesta a Luna el mensaje con una sonrisa en la cara y esperando que no la juzgue.

_Muchas gracias preciosa amiga, por supuesto te contaré, algún día._

_Jajaja ok cuando vayas a casa, te quiero _

_ Atte. Hermione la rompecorazones_

Se guarda el móvil en el pantalón y sigue prestando atención a la platica de Ginny y Pansy que están hablando de sus novios no le queda de otra más que rodar los ojos y escucharlas, pero ella pronto tendría alguien de quien hablar.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, en el siguiente capítulo por fin sabremos que dice la nota y la reacción de Draco. Gracias por leer!

**Gracias a:**

_SALESIA, Connie1, Alma Romero Stephany, Brianda Cullen, Konnan, gagicata, zzamantha, CerezoUzumaki, adrmil, tokio2323, Alevice, JazPotterMalfoy._

_**Un review es una sonrisa eterna para esta humilde autora**__._


End file.
